


Step Together

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Siblings, Step Brother, Step Siblings, Step Sister, Step-Sibling Incest, Surprise Sex, Teen Sex, Teenagers, Toilet, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, almost discovered sex, sex and someone walks in, sex with people nearby, sex with someone in the room, shower, teen, toilet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Newly step-siblings Danny and Matthew work through their feelings for each other.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Step Together

Danny moved her fork around her plate with no intention of eating her food. She kept her eyes downcast, afraid that, if she looked up, she would find herself staring at Matthew. If her mom or stepdad noticed her mental absence from dinner that night, they didn’t say anything. Not even Matthew himself seemed to notice how closed-off she was.

After a while, Danny became fed up with her own frustration at being in the same room as her stepbrother, and she excused herself from the table. Walking down the hallway, she entered the bathroom and closed the door, not yet in the habit of locking it; she had never needed to before her mother married Jared.

Turning on the shower water, she pulled a towel out of the cabinet and placed it on the hook before stripping, leaving her clothes on the floor. Once the water was warm enough, she stepped inside, finding relief in the soothing shower steam. She closed her eyes and began humming to herself as she massaged shampoo into her hair. Because of this, she didn’t hear Matthew as he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Licking his lips, he took off his own clothes and braced his back against the wall before he began stroking his dick. Ever since his dad had introduced him to the woman he was dating and her daughter, he wanted Danny. She was shy, vulnerable, and it turned him on to no end. They had kissed once, after school while he was working out in preparation for the football game. They never talked about it after that, but he knew that she still thought about him, sweaty and with his muscles exposed for her to gaze at.

Thinking about the taste of her lips made Matthew begin jerking harder, and he accidentally let out a moan. Danny’s eyes shot open, and she poked her head out behind the shower curtain.

“Matthew? What the hell are you doing?” she snapped, jerking her head up towards the ceiling after accidentally looking at his erect cock.

“I-“

He didn’t get a chance to respond, and they both looked over at the door when there was a knock at it.

“Danny? Are you okay?” her mom calls through the door, “You didn’t even touch your dinner.”

Matthew kicked his clothes behind the toilet, out of sight. As the doorknob began turning, Danny panicked at what her mom would think at the sight of them both naked, and she yanks Matthew by the wrist, pulling him into the shower with her. She barely has time to pull the curtain back into place before her mother stepped into the bathroom.

“Yeah, I’m okay; just not much of an appetite,” Danny replies, trying to sound as normal as possible.

Matthew lost his breath, his eyes running along every inch of Danny’s wet, naked body. From her round breasts to her ass, he found her to be perfect. Silently, he stepped forward, using one hand to turn her to completely face him while his other squeezed her ass. She gasped and stared at him like a deer caught in headlights, but he only pulled her closer. With an arm braced behind her back, he pressed her against him, her breasts against his bare chest.

Lowering his hips slightly, he angles his dick before pushing himself inside of her, breaking her hymen and taking her virginity. That made her gasp even louder, in pain.

“Sweetie, are you sure you’re alright?” Danny’s mom asked, stopping from reapplying her makeup to look over at the shower in concern.

“Yeah. Just, uh, got some shampoo in my eyes; stung a little,” she replied.

Matthew began slowly sliding in and out of Danny’s pussy, her walls squeezing his cock tightly. He now grabbed her ass with both of his hands, and he looked down at her with lustful eyes.

“Alright, I’ll leave you alone, then. But you can always talk to me,” her mom says before leaving the bathroom.

Both Matthew and Danny sigh in relief, and he braces himself to be slapped and shoved out of the shower. Instead, he becomes shocked when she grabs his face and pulls him to her lips, slipping her tongue into his mouth with urgency. This spurred him to pick up his pace, and he lifted her up, silently telling her to wrap her legs around his waist. She does so, and he pins her against the shower wall, thrusting into her as their tongues swirled in each other’s mouths.

“God, I’ve wanted you for forever,” he moans, breaking away so that he can suck on her collarbone.

Feeling his dick slide in and out of her, filling her and leaving her empty, almost whimpering for more, until he pushed back inside again was intoxicating. His eyes, his musk, his taste, the feeling of his hands holding her up as he ravaged her insides was like a dam bursting after being pent up for as long as it existed.

Her hand held up the back of his head while her other arm was draped behind his shoulder, her nails digging into his bare back and leaving scratches. She tried desperately to ground herself, for the pleasure made her feel like she was slipping off the very earth. She panted in his ear, grinding her hips against his.

“You’re a goddess,” he breathes into her ear, stopping his thrusting and turning off the water.

Pulling the curtain back while still holding Danny up, Matthew steps out of the shower. Spinning her around on his dick, he sits on the toilet, running his hands up her back. She braces her hands on his knees, spreading her legs as she shifts back and forth on his cock.

Matthew leaned into her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and cupping her wet, soaking breasts. Sucking on her neck, he rolled his hips with her, moaning into her skin as he neared climax. She neared her edge, too, her walls tightening.

“Make me yours,” she moans.

They grinded together, panting, their stomachs coiling as they moved closer to release. Pure lust and arousal encompassed them. Like animals, they thrashed together until they climaxed as one, spilling out into each other. The dam burst, and the pent up energy was released, allowing them to sigh and relax.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m always accepting requests!


End file.
